happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Buck and Chuck
Buck and Chuck are fan characters. Character bio Buck is a light blue beaver with a green fisherman's cap and a black tee shirt. Chuck is a dark blue beaver with four stray hairs on his head and a pair of grey overalls. Buck and Chuck are twins with two differing personalities. Buck is a calm and collective person while Chuck is a wacky fun loving person who gets into trouble, which Buck has to get him out of. Mostly these actions lead to one or both of their deaths and sometimes the deaths of others. In the episode Bust My Chops! its revealed that the brothers know karate (Chuck isnt good at it and has even given Buck a black eye) Chuck also appears to believe in ghost but it could just be his wild imagination. Episodes Starring Roles #Fishing You Well #Wake up and Shake up #Bee Quiet #Shower power #Ladder,rinse,repeat #Canoe dig it #Clause and Effect #Stuck on Glue #Buck's Fishing Smoochie (Buck only) #Chuck's Toy Smoochie (Chuck only) #Bruise Cruise #Stick with me (Chuck only) #Toy Meets World #Pier Factor (Buck) #Double Trouble #Luck Of The Draw (Buck) Featuring roles #Morgue Than Meets the Eyes #Theaters... #Hung up to die #Reel Deal #Tooth or Dare #Pipe Dream #Carn-Evil #Sleep-Over and Out #Garage Fail #A Clothes Call #Mostly Ghostly (Chuck Only) #April Pools #Who Mind Is It Anyway #Pier Factor (Chuck) #Sky and By #Return to Slender #You Don't Know Jack #The Pipes Are Calling #That's Gonna Costume! #Spider Busters #Detour De France #Surprising Party #Adventures In Babysitting #Something Old, Something News #Chimney Trap #Shattering Effects #Loch Ness Monstrosity #Sunk Soldier #Sibling Rivalry #Roses are Dead Appearing #Stick with me (Buck only) #Bust My Chops! #Origin of Evil #Suic-idol Tendencies #Shipment of Pain #Breach Racket Blowout #Dawn of the Squash #Battle of the Boneheads #What's Sad and Done #Stop the Spinning! #The Big Three Oh! #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends #Up for Grabs #Another One Bites the Tusk Deaths #Morgue Than Meets the Eyes: Chuck is beheaded by a elevator while Buck is impaled by surgical tools #Fishing You Well: Buck is eaten by a large fish. #Theaters...: Buck slips and cracks his head, Chuck is smashed by an opening door #Hung up to die: Buck is sliced in half and Chuck is cut to pieces #Mall for one: Chuck is drilled by a top, Buck is ran over #Wake up and Shake up: Buck is crushed by a tree, Chuck is beheaded offscreen #Bee Quiet: Chucks stomache burst, Buck burst #Shower power: Chuck drowns, Buck is cut by glass #Ladder, Rinse, Repeat: Buck is cut in half, Chuck is hit by a paint can #Canoe dig it: Chuck drowns, Buck's skull is cracked #Reel Deal: Chuck's neck is snapped, Buck is impaled on Perry's horns #Clause and Effect: Chuck is crushed by Flaky, Buck catches on fire #Stuck on Glue: Buck is impaled by glass, Chuck is crushed by a file cabnet #Tooth or Dare: Buck suffers from massive brainfreeze, Chuck is impaled on a decretive log holder. #Pipe Dream: Chuck is impaled by a pipe, Buck is ran over #Buck's Fishing Smoochie: Cut by fishing line, Smashed by boat, Eaten by fish. (Buck only) #Chuck's Toy Smoochie: Strangled by Yo-Yo, Implaled on jacks, Smashed by a giant block (Chuck only) #Bruise Cruise: Both are boiled alive. #Stick with me: Chuck's brain is ripped out #Carn-Evil: Necks are broken #Sleep-Over and Out: Buck has his neck snapped. Chuck is impaled by springs #Garage Fail: Chuck is ran over by a car, Buck breaks his spine on a fire hyrant. #A Clothes Call: Chuck is impaled by a ladder rung, Buck splatters on the ground #Mostly Ghostly: Chuck is impaled on a chandalier #Bust My Chops!: Both are decapitated by a nun chuck #Toy Meets World: Buck is crushed by a tree, Chuck is killed by the robot #April Pools: Splatter on pool floor #Origin of Evil: Die when playground is hit by a laser. #Who Mind Is It Anyways: Sliced in half by Splendids lazer vision. #Suic-idol Tendencies: Buck is crushed by Gloomy's bathtub, Chuck is electrocuted. #Pier Factor: Chuck's face is ripped off, Buck is smashed by a buoy. #Shipment of Pain: Crushed by viking ship ride. #Sky and By: Chuck is shredded by plane propellor, Buck is either killed by ducks or shredded in engine. #Breach Racket Blowout: Torn and eaten by a shark. #Return to Slender: Impaled by corndogs. #Double Trouble: Buck's skull is smashed. #You Don't Know Jack: Buck's head is cracked, Chuck is killed by Jack #Dawn of the Squash: Beheaded offscreen. #Luck Of The Draw: Buck is electrocuted. #The Pipes Are Calling: Chuck's head explodes, Buck explodes from loud music. #Spider Busters: Chuck is sliced by stairs, Buck is crushed by a giant spider. #That's Gonna Costume!: Split in half. #Detour De France: Necks are broken #Surprising Party: Shocked to death. #Adventures in Babysitting: Killed in an explosion. #Something Old, Something News: Possibly burnt to death (debatable). #Shattering Effects: Sliced by glass. #Loch Ness Monstrosity: Crushed by giant flipper. #Stop the Spinning!: Electrocuted/disintegrated. #The Big Three Oh!: Killed by a bomb. #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends: Ran over by Flippy. #Roses are Dead: Both are eaten by pirahanas. Additional #Careful What You Fish For: Buck gets eaten by a piranha. Trivia #It is shown in the episode Fishing you well that Chuck owns a pet tarantula and a Porcupine costume. #In Stuck on Glue, it is shown that Buck likes model planes #In Tooth or Dare, Chuck reveals that he has a crush on Jacky #In You don't Know Jack Chuck gets a squash instead of a pumkin. Buck_and_Chucks_house.jpg|Buck and Chuck's house Onward.png|Forced piggyback Just a few friends hanging out.png|Buck and Chuck hanging with a few friends buckcta.png|Buck character info. chuckcta.png|Chuck character info. Buckminigame.png|Buck in his mini-game Careful What You Fish For Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Beavers Category:Rodents Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Introductions